Seasons Of Your Love
by Tia2
Summary: Syaoran has finally returned from Hong Kong, and is ready to start his life with Sakura. But what happens if Sakura has someone else? Will they still live happily ever after? R&R...S&S I SWEAR!!! PG-13 for swearing


Authors Note: Hey All! I really hope you like this fic! I worked hard on it!! Anyway I think it good…but I guess I'm supposed to right? I mean if I can't sell it to myself then there is no way in hell it should be on Fanfic! Well I'm gonna go now…before I make myself look like more of an idiot. Tia…there is a backspace button * my sister * hehehehehe…don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Card Captors…I wish I did though…Don't own the song either…

__

The summer air reminds me of

All the feelings of your love

And what is was like

When we were together

Walking all along the beach

You were never far from reach

And you held me

Through stormy weather

Syaoran stepped out of his car in front of his apartment. After 5 years he was finally back in Tomoeda. He could hardly contain his excitement. Finally he would get to see all his friends again. How he missed Tomoyo and all her cameras, Yamazaki and all his stories, Eriol and all his teasing. He even missed Touya and Kero with their constant insults. But out of everyone, the one he missed the most was…Sakura. Just the thought of Sakura made Syaoran's heart speed up. Finally he would get to see her again. He had struggled quite a bit so he could come back. The elders argued with him, knowing very well the real reason he wanted to return to Japan was for Sakura. However with the help of Meilin, they had called off their engagement and the elders had reluctantly agreed. They even gave their blessings to his and Sakura's relationship.

"I wonder if she changed a lot." He thought to himself. He had changed quite a bit. He still had messy brown hair and amber coloured eyes, but they were the only thing the same about his appearance. He had grown to a height of 6 foot, and all his training had paid off, giving his a muscular upper body and chiseled stomach. Also he wasn't nearly as serious as he had been in his youth, smiled a lot more (which had scared the HELL out of his family when he first arrived at home), and actually laughed. (AN: Can you picture it? I can…and it looks pretty damn HOT!)

"I own all this to Sakura! Without her I would have missed out on so much!" Syaoran thought as he started to walk towards Sakura's house. He remembered when he had first told her he was leaving.

* _Flashback_ *

__

A 13-year-old Syaoran Li paced in the park waiting for Sakura to arrive.

"Where is she? Oh god…why do I have to leave? I'm happy here!" Syaoran collapsed on the bench and put his head in his hands just as Sakura ran around the corner.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Syaoran-kun…What's wrong?" Sakura whispered as she rushed over to Syaoran. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't cry Syaoran. Whatever it is can't be that bad! Come on…you can tell me" Sakura said in a soothing voice.

"Sakura-chan…I have to leave." Syaoran whispered.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Back to Hong Kong." Syaoran looked at the ground, afraid of Sakura's reaction.

"For how long?" Sakura whispered through tears

" I don't know." Syaoran looked up into her eyes. "Please don't cry Sakura. All they have to do is train me a little more, and test my magic abilities. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." Syaoran said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You promise?" Sakura asked as she cried on his shoulder. Syaoran pulled back and held out his pinky.

"I swear it." Sakura smiled at his gesture and went to link their pinkies when she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Ok…but you have to promise that I will be the first person to know that you are back. Promise that you will come see me even before you unpack!" With that said she stuck her pinky back out and waited. Syaoran smiled and linked their hands.

"Agreed."

* End Flashback *

__

And I 

I wanna fall in love

Tonight

And I 

Remember when you said

Everything

Is gonna be alright

Syaoran smiled at the memory. He looked down at his right hand to find a gold ring with the crest of the Li-clan on the front. He remembered all the training he had gone through, and how the thought that one day he would return to Sakura was the only thing that had kept him going. He slipped the ring off his finger and read the inscription he had secretly had done.

"Syaoran and Sakura! Together Forever." Syaoran read out loud as he walked up to Sakura's front door. He paused in front of the door for a minute wondering if she still felt the same way. He shook his head clear of such thoughts and he rang the doorbell. As he waited he was pulled into another flashback.

* _Flashback_ *

__

"I'm leaving tomorrow! I have to find Sakura and tell her how I feel." Syaoran thought to himself as he ran towards the park. He was almost positive she would be there.

"She HAS to be there. I've looked everywhere else." He sighed. He ran around the corner and came to the bench where he had told Sakura he was leaving. It was there that he found a sobbing Sakura. He walked over quickly and pulled her into a hug. 

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I just…I just don't want you to leave! You're my best friend. I don't know what I'll do without you." Sakura cried.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll always be your best friend and you'll always be mine. I'll be back before you know it." Syaoran said while he rubbed her back.

"But…but what if you don't come back?" Sakura asked as she pulled away.

"I'll always come back to you. No matter where I go…I'll always find my way back to you." Syaoran vowed.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I know…because I…I love you Sakura. I will always love you no matter what happens." Syaoran leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Sakura's. He pulled away and stood up.

"I hope I get to see you tomorrow before I leave Sakura. But if not…then I'll understand. Bye." Syaoran said and walked away from a stunned Sakura.

* End Flashback *

Syaoran snapped out of his trance as the door opened. Standing in front of him was a young woman, who he knew was Sakura only by her bright emerald eyes. Her auburn hair was now shoulder length and five years had allowed Sakura's body to fill out. As Syaoran quickly studied her face, he found that her facial features were the as he remember, and her eyes still had their innocent sparkle. He smiled as she stared at him in shock.

"Syaoran!" Sakura whispered in surprise.

__

Laying in the summer dress

You told not to talk so fast 

As I told you

How I feel

You made me feel right at home

You told me I was not alone

And you knew 

Just how I feel

"Surprise Sakura!" Syaoran said with a smile on his face. Sakura looked behind her nervously.

"Wow I can't believe you're back Syaoran-chan!" Sakura said with a somewhat forced smile on her face.

"Syaoran-_chan_?" Syaoran thought. He too looked behind her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, did I catch you at a bad time?" Syaoran asked. Sakura opened her month to reply, when a tall, blond haired, teen came walking up Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You bet you caught us at a bad time! Who are you? Why are you being so forward with MY Sakura?" the boy asked. Sakura looked down at the floor afraid to meet Syaoran's eyes.

"Syaoran-chan, this is Motoki…my boyfriend." She said as she looked in his eyes. It was then that he noticed that Sakura's hair was all messed up. He quickly looked over at Motoki and noticed his shirt was un-tucked and wrinkled. (AN: they weren't doing anything bad! Come on…I would like to keep this Pg-13) Syaoran felt his heart breaking and looked at the ground, trying to gain control of his emotions.

"I'm the leader of the Li-clan. My whole life I've been taught how to show no emotions. Come on…I can do this." Syaoran thought to himself as he brought his face back up.

"Well, sorry I can't stay, but I have to go unpack and everything. I just thought you would like to know that I'm back to stay now Kinomoto-san. I promised you, that you would be the first person to know when I came back, and unlike most people…I keep my promises." Syaoran finished coldly and looked up at Sakura's shocked face.

"See you at school, Kinomoto-san." With that Syaoran quickly turned away and walked back to his apartment. 

"Well that wasn't exactly the most successful visit." Syaoran mumbled to himself. He was walking around the park, not really feeling the need to go home straight away. He looked up from the path to find himself at the 'oh so familiar' park bench. As he stood starring at it, hundreds of memories flooded his mind. He walked to the bench and sat down. He slumped down and put his head in his hands, trying to clear his mind of what he had just saw. He tried to concentrate on something other then Sakura, but the only thing that came up was the memory of what happened at the airport.

* _Flashback_ *

__

Syaoran paced back and forth in front of the gate that would lead him back to Hong Kong.

"Do you think she will come?" he asked Meilin.

"Trust me…she'll be here." Meilin answered back. He continued to pace.

"What if she doesn't come? Well I guess that would mean she doesn't feel the same way. What if she comes, but doesn't feel the same way? What if she comes and says that she hates me for doing that to her yesterday? What if…" Syaoran thought to himself.

"God Syaoran-chan, you're making me nervous. I'm going on the plane…don't worry! She'll be here." Meilin smiled and picked up her carry-on bag. Syaoran continued to pace for another 10 minutes when he heard it.

"Syaoran!" He snapped his head up and searched the crowd. That's when he saw her. It was Sakura and she was running towards his gate.

"Syaoran…I couldn't let you leave without telling you how I felt. I love you too!" Sakura said as she ran into his arms. He smiled at her and leaned down. She tilted her head up and their lips touched. Slowly Syaoran began to deepen the kiss but he was stopped by the annoying voice on the intercom telling him this was his last chance to board the plane.

"I've got to go." He whispered.

"Promise me again that you will come back." Sakura whispered as she hugged him tight.

"Nothing will keep me from you." He answered. He slowly let go of her and picked up his bag.

"Remember, when you get back…you let me know first! I love you! I'll be waiting Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as Syaoran walked onto the plane, waving.

"I love you too Sakura!" Syaoran yelled back as he disappeared.

* End Flashback *

"Yeah…you'll be waiting…" Syaoran whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek and hit the pavement.

"Li-kun? Is that you?" Syaoran slowly looked up to see Tomoyo and Eriol standing in front of him both had smiles on their faces.

"Well…if it isn't my cute little descendant!" Eriol smiled. Syaoran kept his face neutral.

"Please don't call me that." He said quietly. Tomoyo's smile disappeared. She walked over to Syaoran and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Syaoran stated coldly.

"So what's been happening with you two?" Syaoran said after a moment of silence.

"Nothing really…" Tomoyo said while thinking.

"You two are going out?" Syaoran questioned.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can sense his aura protecting you. Well…it was nice to see you again but I have to go unpack. Later." Syaoran said as he stood up.

"Wait," Eriol cried. "We are going over to Sakura-chan's. Do you wanna come with us?"

"No I have already been to Kinomoto-san's."

"Kinomoto-san?" Eriol and Tomoyo said together.

__

I know we talked about it

I just can't get around and

I just want

One more night with you 

Syaoran sat on his bed holding a picture of him and Sakura. It was one of the many pictures Tomoyo had taken for blackmailing purposes, but this is the one Syaoran managed to steal back. It was a picture of him and Sakura sitting on their park bench. Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura's head rested on his shoulder. Tomoyo said that she took this after Syaoran told Sakura he was leaving and for the first time, Syaoran was glad Tomoyo had been there to spy on them. Syaoran ran his fingers over Sakura's face. When he realized what he was doing he put the picture down.

"I really shouldn't have been so rude to Eriol and Tomoyo. Maybe I should apologize." Syaoran thought.

"Hey wait a minute. I thought you wanted to go back to your old self." A little voice asked.

"I do." Syaoran answered mentally.

"The old Syaoran, the leader of the Li-clan, would give a shit if he hurt anyone! You gotta be tough. You gotta be heartless. It's for moments and situations like these that you have trained for." The voice encouraged.

"You are right. Just wait. School starts tomorrow and I'll be like normal. I'll be emotionless." Syaoran said as he got into bed. He looked at the picture beside his bed one more time.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this Sakura. I wish I could love you. I wish I could have just one more night…when you loved me." Syaoran whispered as he fell asleep.

"Alright class. Settle down." The teacher yelled above the noise. Everyone quickly sat down and the teacher spoke quietly.

"We have a new student joining our class. His name is Syaoran Li." As Syaoran walked into the classroom he saw four familiar faces: Tomoyo who smiled at him, Eriol who smirked, Sakura who looked away from his eyes and…Motoki who glared at him. Syaoran gave his famous ice cold glare back and Motoki back off.

"Now Syaoran…could you tell us something about yourself?" the young teacher asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…" the teacher thought.

"How about where you came from?" Motoki spoke up. Syaoran glared at him and smirked.

"Well I was born in Hong Kong…then I moved here and went to school here for four years. Then I had to go back to Hong Kong so I could be trained and tested. Then last month I officially became the leader of the Li-clan. Then I moved back here because…I made a promise and said I would." Syaoran shrugged. The teacher looked at Syaoran in awe.

"Can I sit down now?" he asked coldly.

"Umm…yes…could you sit behind Kinomoto, Sakura…Kinomoto could you…"

"I know who Kinomoto-san is." Syaoran grabbed his bag and sat down in the chair behind Sakura.

__

And I

I wanna fall in love

Tonight

And I 

Remember when you said

Everything

Is gonna be alright

The bell rang and Syaoran picked up his bag and walked towards his locker. He quickly opened the metal door and grabbed his lunch. As he shut the door, he heard a giggle. He looked towards the wall and saw a group of girls pointing at him and smiling. When they noticed him looking, they all turned and waved. He simply glared at them and continued outside. He walked quickly to the Sakura tree and jumped up to the tallest branch. Soon after he heard voices coming towards them. Slowly Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol came into view. They walked towards the tree and sat down at the base.

"After all this time…they still eat under a Sakura tree." Syaoran smiled. He got ready to jump down and join them when he remembered what had happened.

"What am I doing?" He said as he quickly hid his aura so neither Eriol or Sakura would sense him.

"Did you talk to Syaoran-san yesterday?" Tomoyo asked quietly. Sakura sighed and looked away.

"Yes…he came over as soon as he arrived." She answered quietly.

"What happened?" Eriol asked.

"Motoki was over…" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"You should have seen the way he looked at me!" She cried.

"God, I'm leaving." Syaoran thought as he did a couple front flips off the branch and to the ground. As soon as his feet made contact with the floor he started to walk.

"Syaoran-chan? Were you up there the whole time?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"As a matter of fact…yes I was Kinomoto-san." Syaoran answered coldly. He noticed Sakura's wince when he called her Kinomoto-san. Eriol looked at Syaoran, and then at Sakura.

"Syaoran-san…why don't you join us?" Eriol asked.

"No…I don't think I will…I have better things to do." Syaoran answered with a smirk.

"Why are you being such a jerk? You left for FIVE years…you should have known things were going to change." Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran turned around slowly and focused his murderous glare on her.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to leave? Do you think I left by choice? No…if I had it my way I would have never left this spot…this was exactly where I wanted to be!" Syaoran scream in return. He quickly regained control of his rage and continued his story.

"For five years…I have pushed myself through training that is supposed to take me 15 years! I pushed myself physically and mentally to the max! The only reason I did so…was so I could return to my friends…and the woman I love. There were so many times when…I was unable to get up for days at a time, but still I didn't ease up. Now I've come back and find that the only thing I have to show to prove that the last five years were worth the hard work," Syaoran paused and ripped his ring off his finger.

"Is a stupid piece of gold! Why? Because I'm the god damned leader of the Li-clan!" Syaoran screamed and threw the ring as hard as he could at the tree. The ring bounced off the tree and landed in Sakura's hands. She looked down at the ring in her hands and saw the inscription on the inside. She quickly looked up, with tears in her eyes.

"Syaoran! Stop!" She cried. Syaoran quickly turned his back, closing his eyes and a tear ran down his face. Then is a voice so cold it made him shudder he said.

"I would prefer it if you addressed me as Li-san…I save Syaoran for my _close_ friends."

__

October air reminds me of

All the seasons of your love

And what it was like

When we were together

The silicone is everywhere

And all those things 

I just don't care 

Cause now

You've gone away

Syaoran quickly walked into the building trying his hardest not to cry. Once he had control, he looked up and noticed a sign on the athletic board. 

"Hmmm…Soccer tryouts huh? Maybe that would take my mind off of Sakura." He thought and went through the rest of the day, daydreaming about the days when Sakura used to cheer on only him.

When the bell rung, Syaoran got up quickly and went to change. As he walked out onto the field, he noticed the cheerleaders were also having their tryouts. Right in the middle of them all was Sakura, the captain. Her eyes locked with his and she pleaded for him to try and understand. He quickly ripped his eyes away and made his way to the field.

"Well Li…glad you could make it." Syaoran turned to find Motoki. He was standing in a soccer jersey and smirked.

"I'm the captain of the soccer team…so I'm running the tryouts."

"Well good for you. Being captain is a very big responsibility. I mean you have to tell people when to go on the field and everything! Wow you certainly are a big boy now."

Syaoran smirked.

"Listen Li! I have enough of you! And just how exactly do you know Sakura?" Motoki growled. Syaoran laughed in his face.

"My relationship with Kinomoto-san is none of your damn business." Syaoran said as his eyes narrowed. 

"That's it Li! Let's go! I challenge you to a game." Motoki said as he picked up the ball.

"One on one…the first one to score ten goals wins." Motoki smirked.

"Alright! Let's go!" Syaoran sneered. They slowly walked towards the center of the field. As they did, the rest of the boys trying out stopped what they were doing and moved to the bleachers to watch. Sakura, who had noticed that Motoki was arguing with Syaoran, asked the girls if they minded taking a break to watch the game. Eriol and Tomoyo came around the corner on their way to see Sakura, and sat beside her to watch.(AN: wow what a coincidence!) 

"I'm going to embarrass you in front of all you friends Li." Motoki said.

"Yeah whatever! You have first ball!" Syaoran said.

"That's the last mistake you'll make Li" Motoki laughed as he dropped the ball and began to charge. Syaoran laughed as he studied Motoki technique quickly and found he made beginners mistakes. He quickly ran up and stole the ball from him, and before Motoki could blink, had scored.

"You're going to have to do better then that!" Syaoran smirked as he passed the ball back to Motoki.

"You're really gonna get it now Li!" Motoki said putting on all his best moves. However to Syaoran they were child's play and he quickly stole the ball again and scored. The game continued like this until 10 minutes later when Syaoran tripped Motoki and scored his final goal.

"Hmmm…10-0…yeah you're right…I'm really embarrassed!" Syaoran smirked at the boy who was lying on his back. Syaoran straightened and walked off the field. He looked over at Sakura, who smiled weakly at him and slowly walked over to Motoki.

__

And I 

I wanna fall in love

Tonight

And I 

Remember when you said

Everything is gonna be alright

Syaoran walked home just allowing his feet to lead him.

"I wonder if I did the right thing. I mean I really embarrassed that poor guy…just cause I was pissed. Oh well…he did kind of have it coming." Syaoran thought. He then looked up to see a familiar part of the park. He glanced over to the bench he now considered his and Sakura's bench, and was surprised to see it occupied. He walked over to the bench to find Sakura crying.

"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned forgetting how she had hurt him. It didn't matter. All that mattered was making sure she was okay and beating the crap out of whoever made her cry.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said looking up. As she did Syaoran gasped as he saw her right eye beginning to bruise and a red hand mark on her face. He rushed forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura…what happened?" he asked as he pulled her down on his lap, slowly rocking her. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"After you beat Motoki, I went over to see if he was alright. Then I was talking to him, and…I broke up with him. He was furious and started screaming at me. He screamed that you were the reason behind it." Sakura sobbed. Syaoran began to rock her ever so slightly and urged her to continue.

"I told him he was right. I said that you were the reason I was breaking up with him. I told him I loved you so much and that I would never ever feel that way about him. As soon as I said that he snapped and slapped me across the face." Sakura finished in a whisper. 

__

I

I wanna fall in love

I

I wanna fall in love

Tonight

She removed her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"It's true you know. I never will love anyone like I love you. I know that you will never believe me after yesterday…but it's true." Sakura started crying again.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this! I didn't mean to break my promise, but I thought you were never coming back…I gave up. You said it would take that long…and I had been waiting for five years. You stopped calling me, and writing so I assumed you had found someone better. I knew I would always love you, but everyone told me I had to move on. Plus I knew that if you ever did come back…you would just be taken away again. You said it yourself that the elders would never let me be with you! I'm so sorry." Sakura sobbed. Syaoran pulled her back to him.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry. I just saw you with him and…I thought you didn't feel the same way. I thought I had lost the only thing I had ever cared about. But…" Syaoran said with a smile.

"None of that matters anymore! It's in the past. I love you Sakura! That is all the matters." 

"But…what about the elders?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"They send their best wishes and said good luck! They don't think you'll be able to put up with me." Syaoran said. Sakura giggled.

"I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Epilogue

Syaoran and Sakura walked down the hall, hand in hand. Almost every girl in the hall was glaring at Sakura, who had captured the hot new student so fast and every guy was cracking their knuckles while starring at Syaoran for being with Sakura. As they walked outside the building, talking and laughing, Syaoran was pulled away from Sakura.

"Don't touch her Li! She's mine." Syaoran turned around to see Motoki standing in front of Sakura.

"I'm not your property Motoki-san" Sakura yelled from behind him.

"Shut up Sakura!" Motoki screamed back and raised his hand to hit her. Syaoran ran forward and grabbed Motoki's collar, slamming him into the wall of the school.

"Now you listen to me!" Syaoran growled.

"Sakura was never and never will be yours! And if you EVER hurt her again…I will not hesitate to kill you!" Syaoran threw him against the wall and smirked.

"Just be thankful Sakura's here now…if she wasn't…you wouldn't be able to walk home." Syaoran sneered at the boy whimpering on the floor. Syaoran stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Are you ok?" he asked caressing her face. Sakura smiled in return.

"Of course I am…you're here…remember?" Syaoran smiled at her comment and kissed her before continuing their walk home.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed, as she video taped the fight and them walking away.

"I'm so glad everything worked out Eriol." Tomoyo sighed.

"Me too Tomoyo! My little descendant deserves to be happy." Eriol then turn and an evil smile appeared.

"Let's get going Tomoyo…we wouldn't want to miss anything kawaii moments." Eriol stated as he kissed Tomoyo. Tomoyo just giggled.

"You've been hanging around me way to much." She laughed as she kissed me back and they continued to follow their new favourite couple.


End file.
